Reflections
by Laine
Summary: The sequel to my Migel fic, 'Falling'. Chesta has some thinking to do, and then... other stuff happens. I don't think I'm too good with this summary business.


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. And no, I don't own the Dragon Slayers (as nice as that would be... mmm, Migel... *ahem*). So don't sue me... I have nothing you would want!

Author's Note: I never thought I'd write a sequel to 'Falling', but here it is. Thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed my first. This one's for you guys!^^

Author: Laine   


* * *

****

**Reflections**

In the shadows of night, a lone figure sat. Chesta crouched below the windowsill, hugging his knees to his chest. He could hear the rain falling softly against the glass above him.

_What could have happened to make him so... so... it's almost as if he had gone mad._

Chesta sighed as he remembered the day's events. He had noticed how Migel was watching the rain with such a look of sorrow in his eyes. He had gone to speak to him then, to perhaps cheer him up. Chesta was always good at that sort of thing.

_It didn't work this time..._

Migel had only gotten angrier and angrier as Chesta tried to talk to him, lashing out at him and then... no one could calm him. He had gone mad... or had he? He said he wanted to leave the Vione, leave their Lord and master... but why?__

_Something about control..._

Chesta didn't understand him then. He probably wouldn't even understand him now. That is, if he ever got the chance to speak to him again... Lord Dilandau had done _something_ to him, no one knew what. And no one would dare ask the young Lord what had happened in the room that afternoon...

_Oh Migel, if only you had just... if only you could..._

A single, solitary tear slid down his soft pale cheek as he hung his head. "Migel... what happened to you?" He spoke softly to himself as another glistening tear fell. He took no notice of the sudden sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. The door opened.

"Someone in here?" A sleepy voice mumbled. The lights went on. "Who's... Chesta? What are you doing here? And why are you up so late? It's almost two in the morning." There was an audible yawn.

Small hands quickly brushed away the remaining tears as Chesta scrambled to get to his feet. "I- oh, it's only you Gatti. What are _you_ doing here?"

Gatti grinned a sheepish grin as he entered the room in his navy blue pajamas. He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. "I, er, forgot my report. I had the weirdest dream where Lord Dilandau was chasing me in his alseides because I forgot to give it to him."

Chesta managed a short laugh. "Only you would dream up something like that. It's not due until tomorrow, silly. Go back to bed."

"I know." Gatti picked up a black binder and waved it in the air for his friend to see. "But you can never be _too_ sure..." He chuckled to himself before heading towards the door. Gatti paused just as he was about to step into the hall, turning back to face Chesta. He had expected him to follow him out, but Chesta had since gone back to staring out the window, seemingly deep in thought.

"Er... Chesta? You okay?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I guess."

Gatti bit his lip. "You're not still thinking about... about _him_, are you?"

Chesta never turned from his place at the window. "No. I mean... well... I think I'd like to be alone for a little while. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you sure? It's really late Chesta-"

"Please Gatti..."

The other boy sighed, defeated. "All right. Just... just try to get some sleep okay? There's no use worrying over things you can't change." Chesta nodded, his eyes still staring out the window, into the dark, foggy night. He heard Gatti turn to leave.

"Gatti?"

"Yes, Chesta?"

He sighed. "You know, it's been raining ever since-"

"I know. We _all_ know Chesta. Try not to think too much about it. Especially not by that window there. Any second now, you'll pull a Migel on me..." Gatti grinned again, "And knowing my luck Dilandau's probably waiting outside for me right now, asking for my report..."

"_Lord_ Dilandau." Chesta corrected. He smiled a weak smile at Gatti as he left the room, his report in hand. The moment he heard the door close, he sank to his knees. His eyes went to the window once again and he let out a small sob.

_Migel... you were the strong one, the brave one... but you were so stubborn. And still, we all looked up to you. I... looked up to you. Migel, why did you want to leave?_

***

Gatti paused by the door after closing it behind him. He could hear Chesta's muffled cries from inside. "Poor kid." He muttered, shaking his head and yawning, as the urge to sleep quickly came over him in the dimly lit hallway. Gatti stretched. "When will he realize that some things are simply meant to-"

"Gatti? What are you doing up at this hour?"

The young Dragon Slayer jumped at the sound of his name, nearly dropping his report. He spun around, and gasped, his eyes wide.

"L-Lord Dilandau!" He saluted his leader, suddenly realizing he wasn't in his uniform. "Apologies for the uniform sir, I-" He was cut short by a wave of his master's hand.

"I thought I asked you what you are doing out here. I never mentioned anything about what you were _wearing_." A smirk was evident upon the pale face, visible even in the faint light from the hall lamp.

Gatti flushed crimson. "Y-yes sir! I was getting your alseides report sir." He wisely decided against telling Dilandau about his strange dream. He held up his binder to prove his point.

"I don't want it now. Give it to me tomorrow."

Gatti's mouth dropped open. "S-sir?"

"In fact," Dilandau went on, "Don't bother giving it to me. Give it to Folken instead. I don't have time for boring reports. Besides-" A faint noise interrupted him and he stopped speaking. Dilandau glanced in Gatti's direction. "What was that?"

Gatti's brows frowned in confusion. "What was what, sir?"

Dilandau leaned closer. "That noise. It sounds like... someone crying..."

"I-I didn't hear anything sir." Inwardly Gatti gulped. They were currently standing in front of the Dragon Slayer's recreation room... the same room- _Chesta! If Dilandau sees him in his condition..._

"It seems to be coming from this room..." Dilandau took a step forward. Gatti moved in front of his master, blocking the door.

"I think you must be mistaken sir, there's no one inside. I was just there to pick up my report, sir." Gatti said calmly. _What am I saying?! If he ever finds out..._

"Are you positive?" Dilandau's piercing red eyes scrutinized the nervous Slayer standing before him. Gatti nodded, hoping he didn't look like the liar he knew he was. Dilandau tilted his head and stared at him, and for well over a minute the red eyes never left Gatti's face. Then he straightened up and nodded. "Then what are you standing there for? Go to bed." The silver-haired boy turned to leave, but not before glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh and Gatti? Do close your mouth, it's very unbecoming of you." With that said, he walked off, leaving Gatti in a state of shock and a look of bewilderment on his face.

He stood there for a moment, rapidly blinking his eyes before shaking his head.

"Woah, Gatti, you did _not_ just see Lord Dilandau just now... in a... _good mood_?" He slapped himself in the forehead with his palm. "That could never happen. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought..." Gatti shrugged and decided not to think more of it, and instead headed back to his room at the other side of the hall.

***

Chesta removed his ear from the door, a wide, boyish grin upon his young face. "Thanks Gatti." He whispered to the door. "I should probably follow Gatti's example and get some sleep..." His hand was on the doorknob, but somehow his feet wouldn't move. He found himself turning back to face the window behind him. Chesta's grin faded.

_Migel..._

He sighed and strode back over to the window, wondering.

_Everything seems to have started since he looked out this very window... he saw something... whatever it was... it changed him. But what was it?_

Chesta put his hand up to the glass, pressing against it in a similar fashion to what Migel had done earlier that day. What had prompted Migel to act out the way he did? Chesta's eyes tried to search the dark night through the glass pane, but with the glare from the light in the room, all he could see was his own reflection and the raindrops slowly trickling down the side of the glass.

_What did he see out there that I can't?___

* * *

Another Author's Note: Mwa-hahaha! Migel's not even _in_ this one... how's that for a cliffhanger? (hehe) Reviews are nice BTW. ^^


End file.
